The Great Battle
by dark-angel-granger
Summary: Dumbledore's Army is a group of people, determined to finish Voldemort once and for all.A new member arrives to the team creating suspicions, jealosy and other feelings, has infatuation, but that, in the end, proves to be a person of trust and loyal. But,


Diclaimer:No these characters are not mine.If they were I wouldn't be here right now.*sighs happily as she thinks then in a dreamy voice goes 'Please enjoy and don't plagerize or I'll get Harry to curse you'*  
  
The New Member  
  
"Would you four please shut up!!"cried 18 year old Harry Potter as he rubbed his temples in frustration."Sorry,Harry!"called Ron Weasley,also 18,Harry's best mate since their first year at Hogwarts.Kicking off the couch,Ron went over to the desk that Harry was working at.Ron looked pityfully down at the peice of paper that Harry was scribbling on."Er,getting along aren't we?"said Ron nervously."Shut up,I have to do this all by myself and none of you are helping me!"snapped Harry coldly.Soon,surprisingly,there was a knock at the door.Harry got up and went to go answer it.Albus Dumbledore stood in the door way.The years were finally starting to get to him and the dim lighting made him look older and moer feeble looking than ever."Professor Dumbledore,what are you doing here?"asked Harry,trying to remember what he might of forgotten."Don't worry Harry,you haven't forgotten anything.I'm here to introduce a new member to the DA,"said Dumbledore lightly."New member?"asked Harry,clearly confused.Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal a 5'8 tall girl with silky looking curly hair .She had her arms folded across her chest and a serious look across her pretty and flawless face,but she wasn't looking at Harry.She had a mysterious air that seemed to follow her.Some would say she looked suspicious,but Harry thought she looked beautiful all the same."This Harry,is Ms.Hermione Granger,"said Dumbledore.Hermione looked at Harry for the first time and BAM!She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.They were a brown that reminded him of melted chocolate and they perfect almond shape.Harry coughed oddly and Dumbledore gave a small smile."Ms.Granger,your task for now shall be to help Mr.Potter to come up with a plan to help find and distroy Voldermort,"said Dumbledore,turning to her."Yes sir,"said Hermione airly,with respect."Professor,can I have a word with you?In private?"he asked."Of course,Ms.Granger,would you kindly wait outside?"asked Dumbledore politely.Hermione gave a soft nod,and Dumbledore entered,closing the door behind him."Uh sir,don't you-well,do you think she's up for it?"asked harry unsurely."Harry,Ms.Granger is the smartest witch of her age I know.She's brave and loyal,and she can take anything you throw at her,"said Dumbledore,with a hint of pride in his voice,that Harry had almost never heard before."Where did she come from?I've never seen her at Hogwarts,"said Harry."she did not attend Hogwarts.She attended Beauxbaton for 6 years and then came back to London to finish and extensive last years with private lessons from our teachers after hours.She is trained highly ineverything and classes you don't take aswell such as Occlumency and she has had animugus training from myself and Professor MaGonagall,"said Dumbledore.Harry looked from Dumbledore to the closed door with hi miuth slightly open."Isn't Beauxbatons a french school?She's french?"asked Harry when he remembered how touse his voice.Dumbledore gave a small chuckle."No,she's from here like you.She had to live with her aunt and uncle who moved to Paris.You see,like you,her parents died at the hands of Voldemort.But she was left untouched beacuse she wasn't there when her house was attacked.Voldemort did it for a reason,not just for fun,but that reason is unknown,"said Dumbledore."An-an orphan,like me?"asked Harry quietly."All she had was her aunt and uncle left to take care of her,you two share very similar qualities,"said Dumbledore.harry took afew moments to sink all the information into his already flustered brain."So she speaks english-" "Any many other languages that I taught her on my spare time such as troll,gobblehook,and mermish which will help us in communicating with the creatures that have willed against Voldemort's armies,"added Dumbledore."Yes yes,she has advanced magic,she's an animugus,and she's really smart,brave and loyal?"asked Harry in one breath."Yes,she does have many more qualities,but I'll leave that up to you to figure out,"said Dumbledore."Not to mention she's real beautiful,"mumbled Harry,very very quietly.Dumbledore chuckled and Harry blushed several deep shades of crimson."I must be going now.I have an important meeting back at Hogwarts with the staff.Good day to you Harry,"said Dumbledore,and with a crack like a whip,he was gone.  
  
Harry took a breath and opened the door."Well,welcome to the fold,"said Harry,gesturing her inside.She shyly nodded and stepped in."I'm Harry,Harry Potter,and I'm the so called 'Talon Leader' of the DA,"he siad as they walked down the long hallway leading back to the living room."I'm Hermione Granger.Um,Professor Dumbledore told me that I was-"she took a deep breath,"-appointed sub-commander,but I swear I didn't want it.I pleaded him not to beacuse I know you were going to get mad at me but then he just made me,"said Hermione very quickly.Harry stopped walking."But that's Ron's position,"he said,his face slightly pale."Dumble dore said to make whoever was subcommander part of the ranks,I really didn't want to..."she said.If she was going to be working with these people for six months she wanted to be on their good sides." 'S'okay.It's just,Ron isn't,well,calm when it comes to these things as I am,and I'm sure he won't forget about this soon,"said Harry,with a nervous laugh.He knew that Ron was going to blow his top with her when he got the news.he beleived her,but he didn't think that Ron would.Harry cleared his throat as they waked in.Everyone froze and looked at harry."It was Dumbledore at the door and he brought up a new member,"said Harry,trying to keep his voice calm.There were murmurs amung the 4."Well,where is he?"grunted Draco,clearly displeased that a new member was accepted so easily when the rest of them had to work hard to get into this elite group."Her,name is Hermione Granger,"said Harry,stepping aside to reveal Hermione who had been hiding behind his 6'0 figure."It's a girl!"squealed Ginny and Lavender in excitement."It'a a mudblood!"roared Draco,springing out of his seat and pointing at her accusingly."HEY BACK OFF!!"roared Harry,angerily,as Ron struggled with Draco."I'm not working with that half breed!"cried Draco,his hair which was usually slicked back and calm as now flying everywhere.His face was flushed with anger and discust."back off,"growled Harry dangerously,and Draco said nothing more.he sat down with a look of dislike and distrust towards Hermione."Say hello to your new sub-commander..." 


End file.
